Entre Besos y Frutillas
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: Maldito Insomnio! No lo dejaba dormir para nada!... pero,a veces tener Insomnio no era nada malo... oh si?... Amantes de la pareja NaLu, pasen y lean c:  Lean porfiiis x x


_****_**Hola a todo el mundo hermoso de FanFiction *O* ! **

**Les traigo un One-shot NaLu ;D por el dia de San Valentín e_e xD**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y si hay faltas de ortografia perdon u.u pero no creo ya que lo revise varias veces xD**

_**Disclaimer: FT no es mio, es de Hiro Mashima-sama!**_

**Sin mas que decir... Disfruten Leyendo :3~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Entre Besos y Frutillas*~<strong>_

_**..::Especial Día De San Valentín::..**_

Se removía y removía en la cama; no importaba cuanto, solo sabia una cosa… NO PODIA DORMIR!

Se había dado más de una vuelta, para mirar la hora en su reloj que estaba en la ventana; ya eran las 05:30 a.m y no podía conciliar el sueño con nada!

Había intentado en algo que había escuchado por ahí; contar ovejas, pero al contar ovejas la desvelaba aun más!; también trato en contar desde 100 en reversa, pero estaba tan concentrada en no equivocarse, que eso la distraía y así no le daba sueño.

Por última vez miró hacia el reloj de la ventana, pero ahora ya eran…las 6 a.m!, tan rápido pasaba el tiempo!. Ya derrotada en no poder dormir esa noche, con pesadez se levanto de la cama e introdujo sus pies en sus pantuflas rosa. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y del refrigerador sacó un recipiente con frutillas y otro recipiente con crema; se sentó en la silla del comedor y empezó a comer con mucha delicadeza sus frutillas con crema.

Miró de pronto el calendario que estaba colgado y vio que hoy era 14 de febrero; el día del amor y la amistad, más conocido por… "San Valentín". Había olvidado que estaba cerca esa fecha, ya que con todo el trabajo en el gremio, no se había percatado de este día.

Por lo que leyó una vez en uno de sus libros, supo que en este día las chicas o chicos regalaban cajas de chocolates u otra cosa de afecto a las personas que querían mucho o que amaban. Y esas cosas, eran símbolo de los lazos entre esas dos personas, por más que fuera solo amistad o amor mutuo.

Se quedó pensando un poco, ella… a quien podría amar?, sumamente no tenía a nadie… o sí?, no estaba bien segura, ya que ella nunca había tenido un novio y también nunca se había enamorado de alguien. "_Da igual_" pensó mientras seguía animadamente comiendo sus frutillas con crema.

_**En las calles de Magnolia…**_

ESTABA ARTO! NI LA MAS MINIMA COSA HACIA QUE LE DIERA SUEÑO!

Había estado casi toda la noche sin poder dormir, no lo sabía muy bien, pero le había dado algo así como insomnio… pero, PORQUE!

Ya aburrido de dar tantas vueltas en su cama; prefirió tomar aire puro afuera, para ver también si le daba sueño. Llevaba dando vueltas como hace más de media hora y no se aburría y ni siquiera le daba sueño. No sabía qué hacer con este insomnio, había tratado por todos los medios pero nada le daba resultados, es más, todas las cosas que había hecho lo habían entretenido y no le daban para nada de sueño; así que, rendido quiso dar vueltas por las calles de Magnolia.

Miró la hora en un reloj gigante que se encontraba casi en el centro de la ciudad; ya eran las 6 a.m! y a él todavía no le daba nada de sueño!. De verdad, que le estaría pasando…?

De pronto vio como el cielo en vez de seguir negro, por un horizonte se estaba viendo anaranjado, "_Ya ha empezado a amanecer_" pensó el chico al mirar hacia el horizonte. De pronto escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes del parque sur, donde él y Lucy a veces iban a descansar bajo un árbol.

"_Lucy…"_

Se movió hasta llegar al parque sur y vio como algunos hombres con escaleras en mano, empezaban a decorar el árbol. Le colocaban corazones y chocolates; de mentira obvio; y en frente del árbol colocaron un cartel de fondo rosa con grandes letras rojas que decía "Feliz San Valentín".

Natsu al ver eso, se preguntó porque estaban haciendo eso; pero de pronto recordó una charla del maestro que les había dado cuando era pequeño.

_**Flash back**_

_**Hace Diez años atrás…**_

_-Chicos no anden desordenando por ahí! – gritaba un pequeño hombre_

_-Naah! Cállate ya viejo! – gritó un chico de vuelta, con pelo rosa._

_-Que has dicho Natsu! – con aura negativa se dirigió hacia el chico, aplastándolo con su manota._

_-De..dej..ame… y..a… vie…jo – decía un Natsu aplastado sin aire. El nombrado saco su mano sobre el chico y lo dejó respirar un poco para luego hablarle de nuevo._

_-Natsu por favor! te lo ruego, por hoy… puedes dejar de hacer destrozos?_

_-Ah? Y porque eso? – preguntó ya con aire normal._

_-Como, no lo sabes!, pero si hoy es San Valentín! – decía un emocionado Macarov con ojitos brillosos._

_-San Valen...tin? que es eso? Es rico? – preguntó el chico con ansias de probar a esa cosa llamada "San Valentín"_

_-San Valentín es el día en que las chicas o chicos le regalan cosas a la persona que ellos quieren y aprecian mucho, o mejor dicho, a la persona que ellos aman… no solo es el día de los enamorados, sino que también el día de la amistad._

_-Entonces "San Valentín" no es algo que se coma? – preguntó desilusionado el chico._

_-No!, pero lo que te regalan en San Valentín, eso sí se puede comer – dijo el viejo con una sonrisa – y terminando, por favor hoy no hagas destrozos, tómatelo como un descanso… y si haces desorden, tendré que recurrir a ese castigo._

_-QUE! NO!, todo menos ESO! – gritaba Natsu tembloroso._

_-Entonces ya estas avisado – dijo sin más, parándose de la barra del gremio y yéndose a cualquier lugar._

_**FinFlashBack**_

_**En la actualidad…**_

"_Así que una persona que ame…"_ pensaba Natsu mientras miraba a los hombres adornar el árbol y justo, le vino a la cabeza la chica que había nombrado momentos antes.

Seguía comiendo muy entretenida sus frutillas cuando de nuevo se volteó para ver la hora, ya eran las 06:05 a.m, por ahora había pasado la hora lento y eso que estaba muy entretenida.

De pronto escucho unos ruidos provenientes de su ventana, fue a mirar con un sartén en su mano; no podía creer que hoy era San Valentín un día de paz y armonía, y a ella le estaban robando.

-Hey! Que haces con eso en la mano? – hizo saltar a la rubia del susto.

-Na-Na-NATSU! – grito mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo con cara de odio.

-Sip soy yo, pero porque me miras así? – preguntó mientras veía la mirada de ésta.

-COMO QUIERES QUE TE MIRE SI ME ACABAS DE ASUSTAR! – le gritó en la cara para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

-A por eso, entonces lo siento – dijo mientras la seguía. Vio como Lucy se sentaba en la silla del comedor y con la mano le decía que se sentara, se sentó y miro como ésta comía.

-No te me quedes viéndome, tú también puedes comer – le ofreció, a lo que Natsu aceptó y saco una frutilla para untarla en la crema.

-Y dime… que haces por aquí a estas horas? – pregunto la chica, ya que era muy extraño.

-Pues… - pausó a lo que tragaba la frutilla -… estaba dando un paseo por las calles y se me ocurrió pasar por aquí, entonces vi la luz encendida y entre – dijo con simpleza.

-Y porque estabas dando vueltas? La noche es para dormir Natsu.

-Hmp!, lo mismo te digo a ti, que haces comiendo a estas horas? Ya empezaste con el antojo de nuevo?

-N-NO!, solamente empecé a comer ya que no podía quedarme dormida – explicó al Dragneel, que éste la escuchaba atentamente.

-A pues… - trago una frutilla -… a mí también me paso lo mismo… por eso estaba dando vueltas por las calles.

-Mmm… porque será? – se preguntó hacia ella misma la rubia.

Estuvieron varios minutos comiendo entre sonrisas; sumamente pasar tiempo entre ellos dos, era agradable.

Y llegó el momento en que las cosas buenas debían acabarse; solamente quedaban tres frutillas, Natsu comió una y las otras dos se las dejó a Lucy. Vio muy detenidamente como la chica se llevaba la penúltima frutilla con crema a su boca; la saboreo y luego la mordió a la mitad.

Natsu en esos momentos empezaba a sentir un calor muy grande sobre su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarla, su forma de comer…

-Natsu, seguro que no quieres la ultima frutilla? – preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos no apropiados.

-N-no, cómela tu, yo estoy bien – le respondió un tanto nervioso por su calor corporal; cada vez aumentaba más y más.

Volvió a ver comer a Lucy; ésta acercaba la última frutilla a sus labios dejando un rastro de crema en ellos, limpiándolo con su lengua, para luego adentrarse a su boca toda la frutilla. Empezó a masticarla y cuando ya Natsu vio que estaba por tragarla, se paró de su asiento.

Para poder apreciar más el sabor de aquella frutilla, Lucy había cerrado los ojos; había ya tragado la última frutilla y al abrir los ojos, no vio a su compañero en frente de ella.

"_Se habrá ido ya_" pensó pero pronto escucho la voz de él

-Lucy… - la chica se giró para mirarlo, estaba al lado de su asiento parado y con una mirada obscurecida.

-Si Natsu? – preguntó a lo que giraba su cuerpo en la silla, para quedar enfrente de él.

Natsu alzó sus manos y con ambas tomo el rostro de la rubia, se acercó sigilosamente y le murmuro algo, que para el oído humano no podría ser escuchado.

-Te amo… - dijo milésimos de segundos antes de besarla.

Fue torpe, suave, agradable, sin experiencia pero… a quien le importaba eso? Lo que contaba ahí era que le estaba besando

Fue dulce, encantador, atrayente; pero lo que más le gustaba era el sabor de sus labios dulces.

Quiso llegar a otro nivel, mordiéndole el labio para que así abriera la boca. Escucho por parte de la rubia un gemido placentero cuando mordió su labio y luego se adentro a ella.

A Lucy le daba vuelta la cabeza, pero no por eso iba a separarlo; sintió la lengua de Natsu dentro de su boca e inmediatamente gimió de placer escuchando también un gemido de Natsu.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que Natsu se separó.

-… te amo Lucy… te amo – decía jadeante mirándola a los ojos y con sus frentes juntas.

-… yo igual… Natsu – le respondió ésta de vuelta.

-…no así!... dímelo… dim..e… te amo… Natsu – decía entre besos que le daba - … dímelo… Lucy…

-..t-te… a..mo… Natsu – intentaba de decir, ya que el chico no la dejaba hablar con tantos besos. Pero como la iba a dejar?, si en el momento en que junto sus labios no podía y ni quería separarlos; era como una droga.

Lucy sujetó a Natsu por la bufanda que le había regalado Igneel; con todas sus fuerzas intento de quitársele, pero al hacer esto, Natsu se molestó y colocó sus manos en la nuca de Lucy, para así profundizar más el beso (si es que se podía).

-Natsu!... – pudo decir en un momento en que él la dejaba de besar, pero luego siguió.

-… que pasa.. Luc..y – decía este mientras la seguía besando.

-…n…no pued..o mas… - dijo agarrándose más de la bufanda de Natsu y bajando la cabeza para afirmarse en su pecho.

Natsu al ver que Lucy cortó los besos que él le estaba dando, se molestó y miro hacia abajo, viendo a la rubia muy dormida apoyada en su pecho.

Al verla así, toda la molestia y enojo se esfumó muy rápido. Y ahí se había dado cuenta porque Lucy quería separarlo; le había dado sueño y ya no aguantaba más, como le había dicho ella a él.

Tomó a Lucy en sus brazos; como si se trataran de príncipe y princesa, y la llevó hacia su cama. La tapó hasta los hombros con las sabanas y estaba a punto de irse, hasta que su voz lo detuvo.

-Natsu… no te vayas… ven – decía con los ojos cerrados y levantando un brazo hacia donde se encontraba éste.

-Pero Lucy, tienes que dormir – quería evitar dormir con ella; y si hacia algo indebido?

-Pero… duerme conmigo… sé que no harás nada malo – como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le respondió la rubia.

-…está bien – se metió a la cama quedando frente a frente con la chica; ésta tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba tratando de no dormirse aun.

-…abrásame imbécil – le dijo estirando sus brazos hacia él y pasándoselos por su cintura. Natsu al sentir el tacto de Lucy, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero luego vio la cara de Lucy molesta mirándole ya con los ojos abiertos.

-Está bien… - pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ésta y la acerco a él, sintiendo su respiración sobre su pecho. El Dragneel afirmo su nariz en el pelo de ésta inhalando su fresco y dulce aroma.

Pasaron varios minutos y ellos seguían en la misma posición; Natsu podía sentir la respiración y también el corazón acelerado de la chica; y pensar que él hacía que ella sintiera todas esas cosas.

-Lucy… - la llamó para verificar si estaba dormida todavía.

-Mnnm?

-Feliz día de San Valentín… - al escucharlo, sintió una descarga eléctrica sobre su cuerpo, y tembló un poco; Natsu al sentirla, rio un poco haciendo que la chica gruñera de molestia.

-Feliz día para Ti también, idiota – le dijo mientras se acomodaba mas en el pecho de éste.

Natsu ya satisfecho por todo lo que le había pasado hace minutos atrás y ahora; cerró sus ojos para entregarse al sueño junto con Lucy.

Y pensar que en los cuentos de hadas; cuando una princesa recibe un beso de su amor verdadero, despierta. Pero en este "cuento" el beso del "príncipe" hizo que a la "princesa" le diera sueño… Irónico no?

**l**

**l**

**v**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en mis otro Fic's y One-shots ^^ <strong>

**Matta nee~~**


End file.
